


Oh, What a Tangled Web…

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A Bride of Chaotica episode addition.





	Oh, What a Tangled Web…

The heroes of the day drifted slowly out of the holodeck with the Doctor chattering incessantly about his brilliant portrayal of the President of Earth. Captain Proton and his sidekick, Buster Kincaid, walked on either side of the new ruler of the cosmos, Queen Arachnia.

They were laughing about the timely demise of the villain Chaotica.

“I’ve never seen a more ridiculous death scene. He took a week to die. What was that all about?” Tom looked at the Queen.

“I have no idea, Tom. He’s your creation, so you have to take some responsibility for his appalling acting skills.” Kathryn was shaking her head, chuckling. How was she going to write a report on this? Starfleet, if they ever received the logs, were going to have a fit. She intended to delete the holodeck logs as soon as possible. She certainly didn’t want Starfleet getting their hands on any visual evidence of this ‘away mission’. She would never live it down.

Chakotay came around the bend of the corridor and stood riveted to the spot, watching the circus that was making its way towards him. He couldn’t help a huge grin from splitting his face. Why was there never a holoimager around when you needed one?

“Gentlemen. Your Majesty.” He nodded a greeting and mock bowed to Kathryn. She gave him a withering look, and sashayed past.

“Commander, I assume the reason you’re lurking about in the corridors is that all is in order on the bridge?” She turned around and raised her eyebrows in question.

“Yes, Captain. Everything is as right as ‘reign’.” He doffed an imaginary hat.

Kathryn grimaced. “That joke could be considered a pun…ishable offence, Commander.” He rolled his eyes and grinned at her. She was quick. There was no doubt about it. She smiled warmly at him. “Bad jokes aside. How is everything upstairs?” They were now walking together slowly, having dropped back behind the others.

“We’ve cleared the sub-space distortions and are back on course. There are no signs of our photonic friends.”

“Good, and how are the repairs coming?” She pushed the enormous collar of her costume out of the way. It was starting to chafe her neck.

“They’re almost complete.” She nodded. Chakotay was watching her with amusement. It was great to see her relaxing a little. Under her feigned gruffness, she was enjoying herself immensely and he was pleased to see it. She rarely got the chance to let her hair down and he loved this playful Kathryn best of all.

He blinked.

When had he started categorising the different facets of Kathryn’s character on a ‘love scale’? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the different modes and moods of Kathryn Janeway, but they flashed through his mind nonetheless. Kathryn : happy (rarely), sad (occasionally), worried (often), pensive (sometimes), inquisitive (infernally), bold (definitely), brave (always), stubborn (frequently) and beautiful (eternally).

“Chakotay? Chakotay!” He’d stopped walking and was staring at her, unseeing. She started waving her hand in front of his face. He startled and gave her an embarrassed grin. “Are you alright, Chakotay? I lost you there for a minute.” She was frowning at him, but there was a smile playing around her lips.

“Sorry, Kathryn, just umm… thinking about something.” Time to change the subject before she asked him to elaborate. “Do you have plans for dinner? How does spinach gnocchi sound? My treat.” The others had long gone. Their dawdling and his little reverie had meant they were now alone in the corridor.

“Sounds wonderful. All that saving the cosmos has given me an appetite.” She moved her shoulders uncomfortably. “Do you mind if we eat in my quarters though? You can prepare it while I get out of this…” She stepped back and waved her hand down the front of her gown, “…ensemble.” She gave him a sour look. “It’s starting to take the skin off my neck.” She moved her head to the side to show him the area that was starting to look red and angry.

He looked closely and without thinking lifted his hand and ran his fingers lightly along the inflamed area under her ear.

She trembled and inhaled sharply. He pulled his hand away slowly, his eyes locking with hers as his fingers dragged over the sensitive skin. She was staring at him wide eyed, her heart thudding as she watched the emotions play across his face. Taking an unsteady breath he slowly slid his eyes away from hers as his hand dropped to his side.

“Tha…” he squeaked and cleared his throat. “That sounds like a good idea. I’ll stop off on the way and get a bottle of wine from my quarters.” His voice sounded ridiculously rough and ragged.

She blinked her eyes slowly, in an attempt to regain her equilibrium, but it didn’t work terribly well. Her voice came out in a breathy drawl. “Don’t bother. I’m sure I have some thing that we can have.” She gave him a shaky smile, then turned and with a troubled frown, continued along the corridor to the lifts. He followed, cursing himself for inadvertently stepping over ‘the line’. She would now start retreating and all the good that the day had brought would be undone because he couldn’t keep himself in check. Damn.

Kathryn was reeling. The look on his face had been naked. Naked? Oh, for heavens sake, get your mind out of the gutter, woman. She had no idea he still felt that way and her heart swelled. There was no mistaking that look. And her reaction, well, it had been electric. She remembered the first time he had touched her neck, sitting in their home on that far away planet all those years ago. He had pulled her hair aside, and their hands had touched before he had massaged her aching neck. He’d told her that he loved her, in that wonderful round about way, and with those words that she cherished to this day. She’d set the parameters then and he’d honoured them all these years. She knew how difficult it had been. How many times had she wanted to throw her arms around him and have him hold her? But she had trusted him to maintain the distance between them. Yes, she trusted him, trusted him with her life and more. She also loved him and had done so for years. This was no shock revelation or bolt out of the blue. This was a precious gem of knowledge, a special treasure, that she’d held close to her heart all these years. The revelation was, he appeared to feel the same, and she knew that it was now time to reset those parameters.

She could feel his presence close behind her as he followed her to the turbo lift. She could also feel the tension radiating from him. Her heart was pounding and she couldn’t stop her trembling. He came up and stood quietly at her side, as he had done so many times before. She could feel the warmth from his body and his reassuring scent surrounded her. She made a decision in that moment…. now. Now, it was time, and as he stood rigidly at her side, she reached down slowly and slid her hand gently into his. She heard his breath catch and her chest tightened. She felt like crying. He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and felt his body relax into hers. The lift doors opened and they stepped inside. She kept her hand firmly in his grasp. “Deck three.”

The comforting warmth was spreading from her hand, up her arm and down her body, but they kept their eyes straight ahead, neither of them acknowledging the connection.

Stepping out of the lift and still holding firmly to each others hands, they walked to her quarters. She keyed in her code and the doors slid open. Stepping over the threshold, they stopped, and the doors slid shut behind them. She could feel him tensing as they stood. She wanted to tell him how she felt. There were so many things she needed to say to him, but words seemed inadequate. She decided she would just have to show him. So, again without looking at him, she tugged his hand and led him into the bedroom.

They stood looking at the bed. He wasn’t sure what or why this was happening. All he knew was that Kathryn was holding his hand and his whole body was suffused with energy, like an electrical current, which seemed to be coming directly from their joined hands.

She took a shaky breath, not at all sure how to go about this. Here she was, about to seduce her best friend and First Officer and the man she had loved for the best part of five years. It had been a long time since she’d done anything like this and she was a little out of practice, but first things first. She had to get out of this dress. Letting go of his hand, she swung around presenting her back to him, hoping he would understand that she wanted him to unzip her costume. She’d forgotten, however, how big her collar was and as she turned, she hit him square in the face with the contraption. He yelped.

She’d almost taken his eye out. She swung back around and stared at him with wide startled eyes. He had his hand over his left eye and squinted at her with his watering good eye. She was horrified, standing there with her eyes wide and her mouth agape and he didn’t quite know what to do. This was the culmination of all his desires and the crowning moment in his loving pursuit of the woman of his dreams. Kathryn Janeway. Kathryn. He loved her so much, but she had just about blinded him in one eye. Then he thought to himself, he could always wear an eye patch. Very debonair. Oh, and then he could get a parrot for his shoulder. His mind was going off on this strange piratical tangent as he stood and stared at a startled Kathryn with his one good eye.

He snorted.

He had a sudden visual image of what this must look like, and had an overwhelming desire to laugh out loud. All this tension was a nightmare. This was Kathryn, his best friend and the woman he loved above all else. This was the wondrous event he had been waiting years to experience. He was here with Kathryn, getting naked and maimed. All of a sudden it just seemed so funny. She was dressed in that outrageous costume and he was so stressed that he was almost about to faint. He let out a loud guffaw, started laughing and couldn’t stop.

Kathryn was watching him as the tension drained from his face. His eyes crinkled and sparkled, the dimples appeared as he collapsed in laughter.

She couldn’t help a smile forming as she watched him and then she too, broke down into gales of laughter. This was Chakotay, the person who knew her better than anyone in the known universe. The tension broke and she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his chest. He was still chuckling as his arms came up and wrapped themselves around her. She looked up. “I’m so sorry, Chakotay. Are you alright?” He wiped the tears from his eyes, blinked a few times to make sure all was in working order and then smiled down at her.

“No permanent damage.” He was still chuckling. He hauled her close again. “Oh Kathryn, I’m sorry for laughing. It’s just that I have lived this moment in my dreams so many times, that the stress was just about killing me. Then to be maimed because of that damn costume, which looks as sexy as hell by the way. It was just too much.” He pulled back slightly as she looked up into his face. She had tears in her eyes. “Oh Kathryn, I’m sorry, please don’t cry. I love you.”

“Chakotay, I’m not ….you love me?” She beamed at him. “I love you too.” They stood there looking at each other with joyous grins on their faces. He pulled her close again and looking over her shoulder he found the zip and started lowering it slowly, keeping well away from the killer collar. He ran his fingers down the bare skin that was left exposed. Kathryn trembled as frissons of pleasure ran through her body. He pulled back again and looked into her eyes. They were dark with desire and a bolt of arousal shot through him. He reached under her chin to undo the clasp there. She stood back from him as the gown, collar and all slid to the floor in a puddle around her feet. She was all but naked underneath except for the skimpiest of panties and stockings that clung to her thighs. He gasped and felt a little light headed again.

She noted his distress and reached up and started pulling the catches on his uniform. She slid his jacket from his shoulders and then pulled his shirt from his trousers. He pulled it over his head as she tackled the clasp on his pants. He toed off his shoes and pushed his trousers down and off. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, glancing at his boxers. He smiled and pushed them down, slipping his socks off at the same time. She shimmied out of her panties and stockings as he watched.

They were now naked and standing only inches apart. She put her hand on his chest over his heart, and felt it thudding against his ribs. Her eyes travelled down his chest, following the trail of her hand as she lightly stroked her way down his front, his beautiful bronze skin contrasting exquisitely against the pale skin of her hand. He brought his hand up to stroke the side of her face, but as he did so, he knocked her wig off to one side. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, then reaching up, she pulled the wig from her head, tossed it aside and shook her hair out. He tucked a few stray strands behind her ear and started running his fingers through her hair, but he hit a snag. Kathryn let out a yip as he tried to untangle his fingers, but the more he tried to extricate his hand, the more his fingers twisted around the knot and the more ensnared he became. Kathryn dropped her head to his chest, her shoulders jerking up and down.

“Kathryn, I’m hurting you. I’m sorry. Here….” he gently tugged. “There, that’s got it. I’m free.”

She lifted her face. She was chuckling. “Oh no, you’re not, Commander, not by a long shot. I’ve trapped you good and proper. Come here.”

She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to her. Just before their lips met, she whispered against his mouth. “I’m going to kiss you now, before one of us is damaged irreparably and I don’t get a chance to taste you.” With that she brought his mouth down to hers as he groaned at the thought of tasting Kathryn, all of Kathryn. His mouth opened and her tongue snaked into his mouth. He sucked on it gently and lifted her off the ground, their mouths melded together. She pulled away to take a breath and he slammed his mouth on hers again, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth, tangling with hers and then pulling back and kissing her eyes and nose and nibbling around her lips.

He was in heaven. He pulled his mouth away again and began kissing and nipping at her neck. He was holding her just off the ground as he took a step back. His foot caught on one of his discarded shoes, his ankle twisted, he overbalanced, and with Kathryn still in his arms, he pirouetted, teetered for a moment, and then fell backwards onto the dress lying on the floor. Landing with an ungainly thud, he completely demolished the collar and dress, and winded himself in the process. He lay there taking great gulping breaths as Kathryn lay on his chest with her head in her hands, laughing uncontrollably.

“Cha… Chakotay….” She could barely speak for laughing. “Are you OK?” She slid up his body until she was looking in his eyes.

He was gasping for breath, but it now had more to do with her naked body sliding up his. “I’m fine, I think. How about you?”

“Not a scratch. Something cushioned my fall.” She stroked his cheek and ran her fingers over his tattoo. “Perhaps we should just stay here or transport to the holodeck and put the safeties on the highest setting.”

He grinned at her, but it transformed into a grimace. “I think I’ll have to move. The collar of your dress is trying to kill me. Did Chaotica put a curse on it or something?”

She peered over his shoulder, her movement making her body slide over his again. He stifled a groan. “Oh, you poor thing. Let’s move.” She slid to the side and stood up, holding her hand out to him to help him from the floor. As he rose, his eyes trailed up Kathryn’s naked form, his gaze gliding up her long legs, to her nest of curls, to her belly and then up to her beautiful breasts. He was left quite breathless by the time he was vertical. He was painfully aroused and she gave him a knowing smile as they both turned and took stock of the devastation. Queen Arachnia would live no more. The dress and collar were completely destroyed.

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay and gave him a sheepish grin. “Oops.” He smiled as she touched his shoulder. “Is your back alright? Here, turn around.” He turned his back to her. “Oh Chakotay, there are a few pieces of you missing. Does it hurt?” She was running her hands over his shoulders and down his back.

“No, Kathryn, it doesn’t hurt.” A shiver ran through him. “Especially when you do that.” He turned to face her. “Are you brave enough to try this again?”

“Absolutely, my love. There’s nothing that’s worth having that doesn’t entail a few risks. Maybe we should lie down. Surely we’d be safe there.” Kathryn pointed to the bed.

“I don’t know. Is it firmly bolted to the floor?”

“I think we’ll be safe. Lie on your stomach. I’m going to fix those scratches on your back.”

Chakotay walked to the bed and lay down. Kathryn fetched the dermal regenerator from the bedside drawer and then straddled Chakotay’s bottom and worked away busily until all the scratches were healed. Tossing the instrument to the side, she leant over and kissed the back of his neck. Then lying full length along his body, she wriggled herself on his bottom.

Chakotay groaned and thrust his hips up towards her. “You are under my control, Chakotay.” She took his hands and held them above his head as she kissed her way down his back

“Do with me what you will.” The feel of her on his back was exquisite. She was sliding down his body slowly, kissing and caressing him as she went. She was running her hands over his shoulders and down his back, her lips and tongue following the path of her hands. She nipped at the sensitive skin on his lower back, licking and blowing on the tiny red marks she was leaving. Working her way further down his back, she began kneading his buttocks and stroking the tops of his thighs, again nipping at him gently. It was excruciatingly erotic, until there came a point where he could stand it no longer and he rolled over, dragging her underneath him. She thrust herself up against him as he lowered his head to hers. Their lips met and reality shifted and was left behind.

A few hours later Chakotay roused from sleep to find Kathryn snuggled into his side. Her head was resting on his chest. He looked down and smiled. She was all tousled and warm and she looked so peaceful. He studied her face. Those strong cheek bones and that determined jaw and the mouth that could smile so readily but did so rarely. He’d loved her almost from the moment he’d met her. She was fearless and strong willed almost to the point of being dangerous, but he wouldn’t have her any other way. Stowed in that compact body of hers was the heart of a lion and a steely determination that had saved them all on many an occasion. He imagined she could almost bend circumstances to her will if required. Her mind was quick and smart and canny. The whole package was really something quite special and wonderful. She was tempered however, by a softness and a vulnerability that few ever witnessed, but which endeared her to him even more, and he was proud to be the one person on the ship whom she allowed to see that side of her.

He thought over all that had happened in the last 24 hours. It had been amazing, astonishing and something that he had dreamed of for so many years. They still hadn’t discussed what would happen from this point on. He knew of her fears, what the crew would think, and the ramifications in regards to Starfleet, but he felt sure there was little to worry about. He knew for certain that the crew would be overjoyed and as far as Starfleet was concerned, well, they were a long way away, and technically, he wasn’t in Starfleet anymore so the regulations didn’t really apply. He would just have to wait and see how she felt about things in the morning.

It made him a little cautious in surrendering to total bliss. He wouldn’t put it past Kathryn to pull away again, when faced with the consequences of their actions in the cold light of day. But her lovemaking last night had seemed to be of someone who was totally committed to this relationship, and if he knew Kathryn, like he thought he did, once she’d made her mind up about something, there was no turning back. He hoped he was right. He kissed her head gently and closed his eyes to doze again.

Kathryn drifted awake slowly. She was having the loveliest dream. She was asleep in Chakotay’s arms, safe, warm and surrounded by love. She opened her eyes a crack and took note of her surroundings. She was lying on a warm brown chest and snuggled up against the naked body of the owner of that warm brown chest. For a split second she tensed and was about to jump out of bed, but then the memories of last night came rushing back, and she smiled to herself and snuggled into the warmth.

What a night it had been. Once they’d made it to the bed, there had been no more untoward injuries or accidents and their lovemaking had been…mmmm. A shiver ran down her spine just thinking about it. He was talented, and not just as a first officer. His hands, his lips, ooh and his tongue. My God, she’d never been made love to like that in her life. It almost made her blush. She’d lost control several times during the night.

She smiled to herself again remembering. A strong arm tugged her closer, and she looked up into his face. He was still asleep, so she took the time to study his face. He was all strong lines and angles. His broad brow and sturdy chin. His noble nose. It was a face you could trust and she had trusted him, almost from the moment she’d met him. He exuded power and sensuality and when he’d stood in front of her on the bridge for the first time, she’d felt it radiating off him in waves. It still had the same affect on her even after all these years. Combined with his scent and that smile, she’d never stood a chance. She’d fallen in love with him very early in the journey. Their arguments in those first few tumultuous weeks had tormented her and excited her. Here was someone who was her equal. A man who would not tolerate her whims and was a welcome foil for her doggedness and obstinacy. She was so glad that he still loved her. She’d known from the beginning that he cared deeply for her, and by the end of their stay on New Earth, he’d made it clear that his feelings were deep and profound. But time had muted many things and she’d thought that his love was one of those. What a wonderful surprise to find that their affection and love for each other was still strong and enduring.

She began running her hand over his chest, the thoughts of last night’s lovemaking stirring her and the proximity of his body and the heady scent of sex, arousing her. She kissed his chest and ran her fingers over his nipples, wriggling her way up his body so she could kiss his neck and jaw. Her hand travelled down and under the covers to stroke him. He was aroused and slowly waking from his slumber. His eyes opened and he looked into hers, and a smile crept across his face.

“I could happily wake up like this every morning.” She slid her body over the top of his and nibbled on the other side of his neck.

He lifted her bottom slightly and tucked his erection in between her thighs as she continued to lavish kisses on his face and neck. She rested her forehead on his chin for a moment. “That can be arranged.” She lifted her head and looked him in the eye, all seriousness. “This is more than just a whim, Chakotay. This is forever. If you’re not prepared for that, then you had better leave now.” She was staring at him. There was a glint of challenge and uncertainty in her eyes.

He needed to banish them forever. “Kathryn, I love you and have loved you almost since the moment we met. I’ve waited years for you and would wait years more if need be. I’ll always love you. I don’t ever want to leave.” He held her close and ran his hands down her back and over her bottom. He felt her relax into his arms as the last of the tension left her body.

“Good.” It was all she needed to say. She was writhing against him, rocking herself against his hardness. With fire in her eyes, she lifted herself up slightly and lowered herself onto him. The feel of rigid heat inside her was wondrous. He held her hips as she ground herself onto him. He watched her face through hooded eyes as she lost herself in the upward spiral of impending orgasm. He’d never imagined her to be such an abandoned lover, but then, there was a lot about Kathryn that he didn’t know. The discoveries that were in store for him left him breathless. Her hair was in disarray, her head thrown back and she was crying out with each thrust. He wanted to stay like this forever, but he could feel her muscles beginning to clench around him as she rode him to climax. It was a sight to behold. He struggled to hold himself back so he could watch this wonder. Clenching his teeth to avert his orgasm, he held her hips hard against him as she threw her head back and came, shuddering and jerking against him.

It was a moment of splendour that brought tears to his eyes. He was blessed and honoured that this complex and loving woman had chosen to share this with him. She collapsed onto his chest and he held her close as the last shudders of her orgasm washed over her. He was still hard within her and began moving gently and slowly as he kept her body held tight to his chest.

She began moaning in his ear. “No more, oh God, no more, I ummm…..too much. Oh God.” He kept up a slow and steady rhythm, ignoring her pleas. She was ascending again, as he rolled her underneath him and began thrusting into her. She moved her hand down to where they were joined, placing her fingers around his shaft at her entrance so she could feel him sliding in and out of her. She squeezed and Chakotay let out a groan. She then found her hardened nub as she felt the familiar tingle start to move up her body. She was looking up into his eyes and as he came, she tipped over the edge and let out a cry. Their eyes locked as they shared this wondrous moment out of time.

He had rolled them over and she was again lying on his chest, their sexes still joined as he stroked gently down her back and over her bottom and thighs. She lifted her head, resting her chin on her folded hands on his chest. Tucking a pillow under his head, he looked down at her. She was looking intently into his eyes. “That was the most…..mmmm.” She closed her eyes and a small smile hovered. She opened her eyes again and looked at him sternly. “You’re a bastard, you know.”

“What?” He couldn’t help chuckling. Here she was lying naked on his chest, her hair a mass of tangles, the blush of orgasm still on her cheeks, her eyes sparkling, and she was trying to give him a death glare. It lost its impact somewhat.

“You knew it would be like that, didn’t you?” She gave him a gentle slap on the shoulder.

“Hey, be gentle.” He held her hands on his chest and she rested her chin on them again. There was a suspicious glint of tears in her eyes. “Kathryn, I have never made love like that in my life. If I’d known it would be like that, you would have been slammed up against the bulkhead of your ready room years ago, not to mention the turbo lift, Jeffries Tubes, your quarters, my quarters, cargo bays, hydroponics, shuttles……”

“Ok, ok. I get the picture.” She smiled as she wriggled and squirmed against him.

He grabbed her and rolled her under him. “Kathryn, what happens now?”

“Well, I’m very hungry, so a meal wouldn’t go astray, and then I thought we should probably get some sleep. I’m pretty tired too.”

“Kathryn?” He was looking at her with a slight frown.

“I know. I know.” She pushed him off her and lay on her side with her head resting on her hand. She placed her other hand over his heart and met his gaze. “We eat, we sleep and tomorrow we get up and go to work. We live our lives. That’s all we can do. I love you, Chakotay. I always have and it seems this was bound to happen sooner or later. Does it have to change anything?” He smiled at her and placed his hand over hers. “I hope we’ll continue on as we have. I’m still the captain and you’re my First Officer and I need you there as my support and my foil. We’ll argue and butt heads on occasion, but I’d like to think that our relationship is deep enough, and that we’re both sensible enough, that we can keep some perspective.” She lifted her hand and caressed his face.

“I don’t think the crew will have too many problems with this. Mind you, I don’t know what Tuvok will think. He can be a bit of a prude at times, but he’ll just have to get over it. I need you and I need some balance in my life. You make me very happy, Chakotay, and having a happy and contented captain can’t be a bad thing. There has to be some sort of logic in that.” She shrugged her shoulders a little. “I want us to live together, if that’s alright with you. We can work out later what we do about your quarters, whether we join them to mine or whatever, but this is for keeps, Chakotay. I don’t enter into relationships easily or lightly, so I hope you’re prepared.” She was looking at him earnestly.

“Kathryn, I’ll never be prepared for you and that’s what makes this all so exciting. But I will love you until the day I die. One thing I do know is that we’re destined to be together. We always have been and always will be.” He lifted his hand and their fingers entwined in a clasp that held all the promises from so long ago. They looked long and deep into each others eyes, then their gazes softened and they smiled at one another. Kathryn shivered a little at the intensity and gave his hand another squeeze.

“Dinner? You still owe me a meal of spinach gnocchi, and if I remember correctly, that’s why we came here.”

“One of the reasons. It slid down the list pretty quickly once we got here, but I can do something about that now if you like. Just let me have a quick shower and I’ll get to it.” He climbed out of bed. Looking around for his uniform, he noted the devastation from earlier in the evening. He chuckled and shook his head.

“What are you laughing about?” Kathryn crawled across the bed and climbed out to stand beside him. She followed his gaze. “I see what you mean.” She turned into his arms and he held her tight, kissing the top of her head. He spoke into her hair as he rubbed his cheek on its softness.

“It wasn’t quite the seduction that I’d envisaged, you know. I had intended to sweep you off your feet and dazzle you with my charm and finesse.”

She chuckled into his chest. “Well, I was off my feet, if that’s any consolation, and I was certainly dazzled. I have the feeling that if our lives to this point are any indication, not much of what we do is ever going to go to plan, but it’ll be an exciting ride.” She pulled away and stroked her hand down his front, marvelling at the joy of being able to touch him so intimately. “You go and have your shower while I tidy up here and then into the kitchen with you.” She smacked him on the bottom as he moved away.

He swung around quickly, grabbed her and pushed her up against the bulkhead. She squealed, but wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her to the wall. “Are you going to keep hitting me? Because if you are, I might have to mete out my own punishment.” He rubbed his now hardening length along her folds as he grinned down into her flushed face.

How could this be? She wanted him again. Would she ever get enough of him? She didn’t think so. “Do your worst, Commander,” she growled at him. He lowered his head to hers, kissing her hard and entering her at the same time. Kathryn held on for dear life as reality shifted yet again.

Dinner would just have to wait.

_fin_


End file.
